Combat Modifiers
The rules here are the basic ones set-up for the World of Darkness games. For further information in this area, check either Advanced Combat, or check within one of the World of Darkness books. INITIATIVE In this stage characters roll the dice to see the order in which they will take their actions and to state which actions they will take. Characters make an initiative roll using their Wits + Alertness . The dice bots in Victorian_Dice will handle it upon entering the appropiate values. See OP for more details ATTACK There are three different types of Attack rolls. The type of attack determines which one to use. Firearms: Roll Dex + Firearms with the difficulty of the weapon. Melee: Roll Dex + Melee with the diffuculty of the weapon. Hand to Hand: Roll Dex + Brawl with the difficulty of the manuver. Example Cont.: Nat attacks Val with the firearm. Nat's Dex is 2 and her firearms 3, so she rolls 5 dice. Nat uses a Glock-17, with a difficulty of 7 for that weapon. Nat rolls the automated dice, and gets 3 successes. DODGE Dodge = Dex + Dodge with a base difficulty of 6, plus one for every opponent after the first. Example Cont.: Val has opted to dodge. His Dex is 3 and his dodge is 2. Therefore he rolls 5 dice with the standard difficulty of a 6 for dodge. Val rolls a 2. His two successes at dodging are subtracted from Nat's successes. Therefore, Nat gets a net success of 1 for the shot. DAMAGE Each weapon or attack allows the wielder to roll a certain number of dice in order to cause damage (difficulty of 6). Each success means the target loses one health level. Additionally, each success made with a firearm (after any dodge) adds one die to this damage roll. Melee and brawling successes add to the damage. However, each point of potence a character possesses adds one automatic success to melee and brawling damage. Example Cont.: Nat rolled one success to hit Val, so she now will roll Damage Dice. Her pistol, a Glock-17, does a Damage of 4, plus she gets to roll one extra die for her Success roll, so she rolls 5 die to damage, with a difficulty of 6. Nat rolls the automated dice, and gets a 3. This represents three health levels lost for Val, but he still gets to SOAK. SOAKING DAMAGE A character who has been damaged by a weapon can make a roll to see how much damage he "soaks up" due to his natural hardiness. The character rolls Stamina + Fortitude with a difficulty of 6. Every success reduces the damage by one. Damage and soak rolls are the only rolls in WoD that cannot be botched. Example Cont.: Val was hit for 3 health levels of Damage. But he gets to soak. His Stamina is 2, and he has no fortitude, as he is a simple human like everybody else. Val rolls the automated dice and gets a 1. He 'soaks' one level of damage, therefore he takes two health levels of damage. HEALTH LEVELS Health levels are a measure of how hale and hearty a character is. there are various levels of injury, and each applies a different penalty to the person who has been inujured. A character who is hurt (-1), would have one less die to roll on all his or her rolls, while a character who is cripples (-5) would have five less dice to roll. If that leaves the player with no dice to roll, then the character cannot take that action. Bruised-''' No action penalties. 'Hurt-' Mildly hurt, movement not hindered.(-1) 'Injured-' Minor Injuries, little hindrance to movement.(-1) 'Wounded- ' Cannot run, but can still walk (-2) 'Mauled- ' Badly injured, can only hobble about (-2) 'Crippled- ' Severely injured, can only crawl (-5) 'Incapacitated-' Completely incapable of movement. If a mortal reaches a health level beyond Incapacitated, they are dead.\ ---- '''Tables |'Melee Table' |'Armor Table' |} Maneuvers Table *(A) Maneuver causes Aggravated damage *© Maneuver carrier over to successive turns *(K) Maneuver causes knockdown *® Maneuver reduces an opponents attack successes *'Aiming' A character can spend time aiming at a target. This adds +1 Dice to the attack, plus 1 additional dice per turn aiming to a maximum of the characters Perception rating. If a Scope is used it adds +2 dice to the characters pool in the first turn of aiming. *'Reloading' Takes one full turn or can be achieved as a part of a Multiple action. *'Range' -2 Diff for short range within 2ft, +2 Diff for long range anything over the range listed for the weapon used. *'Multiple Shots/Actions' The character can make a number of shots = the rate of the gun. Each shot/action reduces the first shit/actions dice pool by the total number of shots/actions taken. Each shot/action after that's dice pull is reduced by one communicative. *'Cover' Light-laying prone +1 Diff to get shot, Good-behind a wall +2 Diff, Superior head only showing +3 Diff. *'Two Weapons' As per Multiple Actions and +1 Diff for using off hand unless Ambidextrous. *'Blinded' All actions taken against a blinded opponent receives +2 dice. All actions taken by the blinded character as made at +2 Diff. *'Dazed' If a target takes an amount of damage as their Stamina rating (mortals) or Stamina +2 (Vampires) in one action they are considered Dazed. They must spend their next action shaking it off. *'Stake through the heart' To paralyze a vampire, impale the heart with wood. Diff 9 Damage Str +2. 'Feats Table' These are just a few of the possible actions that can be performed. Doesn't Include Mental or Social Feats.